


【翻译】Du暗恋

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 莉莉视角
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	【翻译】Du暗恋

Du by royalbluemango  
翻译：雪绒花  
分级: K+   
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3995914/1/Du   
作者的话：  
我什么都没有，因为很不幸很不幸我不是J·K·罗琳。  
我很乐意看到任何评论，无论正面负面。  
***********************************************  
当你五年级时在湖边对他大喊大叫时就已经爱上他了。那时你称之为"仇恨"，但爱恨之间只有一线之隔。  
现在，两年过去了，你们成了学生会主席，每天都要一起工作。你们两个都变了，你终于承认你爱他，但他爱上了别人。  
珍妮是她的名字，你从来不喜欢这个名字。这个名字和她本人一样无聊和普通，甚至不漂亮，即使每个人都告诉你她很美。她的眼睛太蓝了，头发也太黄了，看起来不自然。  
每天晚上，他们坐在壁炉前，笑着亲吻，每天晚上你都想取代她的位置。今天也一样，你坐在你一字未动的魔药课论文面前，论文明早就该交上去，而你还在看他们。  
你的目光充满渴望和悲伤，每一个吻都让你的心破碎成一千片。  
但是你无法移开目光，即使看着这一切会要了你的命。你喜欢看着他，他梳不平的头发，他完美的身体和他美丽的榛子色眼睛，最近你很少这样注视着这一切。  
你告诉他没关系，你不在乎，但毕竟他每天都在看着你，为什么他没有意识到他的目光毁了你？他比你更了解你，甚至你都没有意识到。  
你为什么不告诉他？既然他已经放下了你，捉迷藏的游戏结束了。你站起来，慢慢地走向他和他的朋友，珍妮也在那里。你知道其他三个人也不喜欢他们，这让你得到了安慰。你知道他们会让你留下，毕竟，你是他喜欢了很久的爱人。  
你悄悄地说出他的名字，他抬起目光。他很惊讶，这很合理，因为你从来没有叫过他的名字。他的女朋友也抬起她的眼睛，眼里闪着凶狠的光。她不喜欢你，她知道他对你有什么感觉。她必须标记她的领地，一只手环在他的腰部，挑战地看着你。  
你的自信正在消退，你站在那儿显得很尴尬。你轻轻地摇摇头，转过身来。你听到他在你身后大喊大叫，但你只是继续走，甚至没法好好走路。只有当你到达楼下踩在土地上时，你才允许眼泪顺着你的脸颊流下来。  
开始下雨了，但你不介意，你爱下雨。你惊呆了，你再也没勇气接近他了。雨越下越大，水滴在湖面上弹跳，发出很响的声音，但你不去树下躲雨，你喜欢雨滴掉在你的皮肤上的感觉。  
又有人叫你的名字，温和的声音穿过雨幕有些走音，但你不需要转身就知道是谁。  
他为什么跟着你？  
他慢慢走近，停在你面前，问你发生了什么事。你只是默默地看着他，高兴的眼泪与雨水混合在一起，他没有注意到。  
他伸出一只手，看着你的眼睛。这让你爆发了，对于过去几个月积累的一切，你说出了心里话，这很好，因为现在他知道了，你不再需要控制自己（假装不喜欢他）。  
当你说完了，他看着你，他的目光钻入你的眼睛。他看起来好像在想一件很重要的事情，而你对此感到不安。他为什么不告诉你，你错失了机会，他很高兴和她在一起，他想娶她？  
突然，他走近了，你恐惧地退了几步，但他仍然如此接近你，就在你面前，你可以看到他眼中的金灿灿的光点。  
他把你的脸捧在手里，然后吻你，这是一个你从未体验过的吻。  
但你必须喘口气，你们不情愿地分开。他仍然捧着你的脸，当他看进你的眼睛深处，看入你的灵魂，你知道一切都好了，因为他的回答安静而响亮，你可以听到它。  
“莉莉·伊万斯，我也爱你。”


End file.
